transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seymour Simmons (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Agent Seymour Simmons is the chief agent of Sector Seven's Field Agents. His family has been in Sector Seven since day one, He might come off as a jerk sometimes, but he's a patriot who takes this work very personally. After all, it's in his blood. Biography Working for Sector 7 At some point he meet Clint Barton. Seymour Simmons demanded Sector 7 to investigate some pictures of some vehicles he believes are aliens but Sector 7 passes and thinks he's obsessed with them. Sector 7 Defunct Two aliens are spotted by S7 and he orders them to get them. he joined S7 in capturing the aliens, at one point Sam was with Tom Banachek. but Simmons took care of him later. after Lennox, Epps, Overchet and Moonracer are taken by S7, Simmons interrogates the two NEST soldiers, but he leaves then, but in that moment the 2 soldiers calls the president to shut down S7, but then Soundwave breaks in and steals a relic. they demand Simmons to free Bee and the others as revenge for what he did to them, Bee and the others put him in a tree, much to his dismay, later he is brought down back and helps Lennox and Epps in finding a communciation center so the soldiers could contact the team but Rumble attacks them, Simmons grabs a gun nearby and fights the robot and kills him, he later joins the final battle. after Soundwave defeat he is offered to join NEST but he declines, he then calls someone for give him a ride home. The Fallen's Revenge Simmons set up a website, GiantEffingRobots.com, under the alias Robo-Warrior, where he developed a rivalry with The Real Effing Deal. One day, after his hometown of New York City had been attacked by Decepticon protoforms and The Fallen had broadcast a threat across the world, The Real Effing Deal's webmaster, Leo Spitz, walked into his deli. Leo tried to be civil about their rivalry, as he recognized he needed Robo-warrior's aid, but Simmons initially feigned ignorance of his site and then began criticizing Leo's work. Then, when Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes walked through his door, Sam is visibly shocked at whom they were dealing with. Simmons blamed Sam for losing his job. Once Simmons heard how Sam needed his help, he was prepared to let Sam rot, until Sam mentioned that a crab bot had projected alien symbols from his brain. Realizing what that meant, he opened a hidden stairway in the cold storage room that led to a room filled with classified files which he'd taken for himself before Sector Seven closed its doors. Simmons revealed the Cyberglyphics Sam was hallucinating about could be found all over the globe, a clear sign the Transformers had visited the planet long before. Simmons explained he had been keen to investigate evidence of other Transformers lying inert on Earth, but Sector Seven had denied him permission, deeming it an obsession. Mikaela brought Wheelie into the room, and he identified several of the machines in Simmons's photographs as Seekers, who had come to Earth ages ago searching for something. Journeying to the nearest known Seeker at the Smithsonian, Simmons hatched a plan to get past security after hours that essentially involved him tasing the guards: Simmons was successful in taking down the guards. Sam, Mikaela and Wheelie had detected energon radiation, and they found their Seeker was an SR-71 Blackbird. Sam's AllSpark fragment reactivated the jet, who was actually the former Decepticon Jetfire. The grouchy Seeker used a space bridge to transport them to Egypt, where he told them the story of the The Fallen, the Star Harvester, and the Matrix of Leadership needed to power it, which was hidden in the Tomb of the Primes. Jetfire explained the clue they had: "When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, Three Kings will reveal the Doorway". The four humans plus Wheelie, Bumblebee, Arcee, Moonracer, Knock Out, Skids and Mudflap went searching for the Matrix to resurrect Optimus Prime, the only one who could defeat The Fallen. Simmons used his intelligence skills to evade detection, as The Fallen's demand for Sam's capture made Sam a wanted man. His history contact in the CIA informed that the Israelites used to call the Gulf of Aqaba "the Dagger's tip," indicating that it was their next destination. He contacted NEST, telling them to bring Optimus's body to Egypt. Then he got Sam across the Jordanian border, mainly because the border guard liked New York and was amiable enough to let his "family" pass. Sam worked out the only clue to the tomb and uncovered the Matrix in Petra. As Leo complained of the lack of answers, Simmons angrily informed him that real life was heart break. This in turn caused an argument between the Twins, which turned physical, damaging the ancient ruins they were in. However, the fight revealed the Tomb of the Primes behind the wall they cracked, with the Matrix... which crumbled to dust, after Sam tried to gain possession of it. Simmons looked on the bright side: without the Matrix, the Decepticons couldn't activate the machine. As Bumblebee drove them back to Egypt, they were attacked by Starscream. Sam ran off to revive Optimus, who was being protected by NEST in ruins near the pyramids, while Simmons played decoy and drove in Skids to a quarry. Simmons relished his supporting role, proclaiming he was "One man, alone, betrayed by the country he loves," despite the fact that Leo was right next to him, and he was driving Skids. Simmons and Leo were driven by Skids and Mudflap into a quarry near the pyramids, where they witnessed several Decepticons combiners combine. Mudslinger and Stockade were killed, but Bombshock survived, As Bombshock clambered up the Great Pyramid of Giza, realization struck Simmons: the pyramid was built around the machine Jetfire had told them about. He retrieved a radio from a Jordanian helicopter that Megatron had downed, which he used to contact the United States Navy. Simmons followed Bombshock up the pyramid-despite Leo's protests-with the radio in hand, wheedling his way around Captain Wilder's tedious demand as to how he knew of their top secret rail gun that were based on studies of the US military. he climbed the pyramid, After the Navy successfully fired on the behemoth, Simmons gained military backup for NEST, whose phone signals had been jammed by Soundwave. After Optimus was raised from the dead and The Fallen's defeat, Simmons was congratulated by Lennox for his aid in bringing down the Decepticons. Battle for the Tesseract Sometime later, Sam Witwicky called him regarding some info on cryptids and their ties with Transformers, but Sam had to hang out, but promised to speak with him later, the following day, Sam and NEST approched him. as they were investigating what S.H.I.E.L.D. is and since Sector7 and S.H.I.E.L.D. had ties with each other they wondered if he would know, Simmons says he's not completly sure all he knows is that Sector 7 was a sub-division to SHIELD. he knows a few SHIELD people but thats about it, if they want to learn more they need to speak with SHIELD director Nick Fury, Rhodes asks him if he can led them to Fury, but then Simmons see's Barton and recognizes him, because Barton visited Sector 7 sometimes. Barton says its true that he works for them, but he just had his orders. Lennox then orders him to led them to Fury.the group arrives to Nevada, where Barton states that he contact Fury to meet him outside. when they arrive Fury tries to get rid of them, but Barton assures him that they know, Fury asks Simmons how things are going for him, he awnsers that he saved the sun. Lennox tells Fury that they need to know what he's hiding. Fury says its classified, but Lennox tells him that the Cons are back, they stole something from Utah, so only he knows what is going on. Fury accepts to tell them, but reminds him its classified, on one of the bases on Area 52, Fury explains the group that S7 and SHIELD both began a seperate units, but when alien activty started to incrase they joined together, they are even trying to cover up alien existence right now, despite the fact they are public knownledge. when Lennox asks why they are were covering them for long if they just returned, Simmons explains. that Transformers been here forever, they've seen them alot in television, thing is they never knew they were aliens, while Fury explains about the Transformers history on Earth, Simmons learns there were some info that S7 was not shared, like the fact the Roswell UFO was not really an UFO, Fury also explains that the Decepticons were after an object he have, The Tesseract. then the Decepticon named Makeshift attacked SHIELD base and stole it, giving it to Skyquake who used a message written inside it for find the Infinity Stone known as Kanjira Stone, which he intends to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. while the team wondered what to do next, an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent suggest Simmons to write a about his experiences, to which Simmons decides to do, then he joined the battle in Nevada which resulted in Skyquake's "Death" and saving the world once more. Relationships Friends and Allies *Tom Banacheck - Former Superior *Micheal Brooks - Former Teammate *John Bigby - Former Teammate *James Banes - Former Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Enemy turned ally *William Lennox - Enemy turned ally *Robert Epps- Enemy turned ally *Leo Spitz - Ally *Mikaela Banes - Ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Skids - Ally *Mudflap - Ally *Arcee - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Knock Out - Ally *Jetfire - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Chromia - Ally *James Rhodes - Ally *Clint Barton - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally *Brains - Ally Enemies *Bombshock *Mudslinger *Stakeout *Rumble Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Sector 7'' (Mentioned Only) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - Torque **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - yesterdayskillkount, John Turturro, Barricade24 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - yesterdayskillkount Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-57-14.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-09-60.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-20-22-42.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-46-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-12-83.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-15-03-40.jpg Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers Sector 7 Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans